Back From The Dead
by JennaRiley
Summary: Tyler Scott has just found out Kellie Corinthos is his thought to be dead fiancee. His thoughts on the past nine years since he met her. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story reflects Tyler's Scott viewpoint of the events in "Dark Around the Edges" and "Nothing's What It Seems" as well as his recollection of his life with Kellie Corinthos before Ethan. I had a case of writer's block in writing "Nothing's What It Seems" and started this while I waited for a break through. For those of you who have read my other stories, the writing style for this is very different. If you haven't read the other stories, reading this one may leave you slightly confused and not understanding what's going on. I wrote it assuming the reader has read the other stories. Please read and let me know if I should continue with this. Thank you. Happy Reading.

* * *

_"I can't do this," Kellie said, pushing me away. She got up and went to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small jewelry. She took the ring out of the box, hiding it in the palm of her hand._

_"I should have told you this from the beginning," Kellie said, "Whatever this worth, I never wanted to hurt you."_

_"You're not making any sense," I said._

_"Do you remember anything from while you were kidnapped?" Kellie asked._

_I shook my head, "I was pretty out of it."_

_"You figured out what I'm about to tell while you were sedated," Kellie said. She handed me a ring. It looked exactly like one I had given a girl a long time ago._

_I asked, "Why do you have this? It's exactly like one I had custom designed for …"_

_"It is the one you had custom designed for Kellie Riley," Kellie said, "or Kellie Riley Corinthos which is what she goes by these days."_

Those were the words that shattered everything I believed about my life. Moments before we were all over each other and now we were half naked as she told me who she was and what she'd done to me.

She tried to explain. Her words are a blur. I wanted to leave. She and that guard, Max, I think that's what his name is wouldn't let me. She left. My father called. I don't remember much of that conversation. When I was finally left alone, all I could think about was how this all started, nine years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd come home from college for spring break, shortly after my twentieth birthday. I walked into the house. My father was escorting a client out.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," she said to my father, "I can't thank you enough for helping me get out of the foster system."

"If you're ever in trouble or need help, just call me that will be thanks enough," my father said, "And enough with the Mr. Scott. Charles will do just fine."

"Ahem," I said, making my presence known.

"I see my son has come home," my father said, "Tyler this is Kellie Riley, she's a client of mine."

She looked at me for the first time and I was struck by her blue eyes. The color wasn't the only thing that captivated me. I could literally see to the depths of her soul; some one who's life had dealt them a bad hand, someone who had survived, but been left jaded and scarred. God, she was gorgeous to boot.

But what attracted me the most to her, I think was the idea that she somehow still had the ability to see the good in the world. And the idea that I could help her with that.

What fascinated me about her wasn't this feeling that should she possessed something untapped inside her; a power I guess that should it choose to manifest itself would come across as dangerous, yet mysterious. Of course, knowing what I know now about her bloodlines, one could almost say it was her destiny.

I was so busy staring at her as I couldn't tell you what she said next. The next I knew she was leaving.

"She's only sixteen," my father said, bringing me back to reality. He let that thought sink in. Then he said something about looking into law schools. I wasn't really paying attention. I kept telling myself she was only dad's client and I'd never see her again. Little did I know how wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer came around and I was on my way home. I saw a car stranded on the side of the road with a flat tire and a spare tire lying on the side of the road. It was also flat. The owner of the car had her back turned to me. I pulled over and got out to see if I could help.

As I approached the girl, I heard her cussing. Something about her cell phone being dead.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She whipped around, slightly surprised. I was caught off guard as well. It was Kellie.

"Unless you have a tow truck or can patch a tire," Kellie said, "No."

"You're Kellie right," I asked, "You're a client of my father's, Charles Scott."

"Tyler, it was, I think," Kellie said.

I looked up at the sky, cloudy and threatening to pour.

"Let's clean up the mess," I said, "And why don't you come with me. It looks like it's about to pour. I'm sure my father won't mind."

Kellie thought about it before agreeing, "Sure."

We got in my car. I had no idea what to say to her. She had no idea what to say either. I eventually learned that for Kellie, holding her tongue was rare. Although, now not holding her tongue means saying something as a sarcastic, cutting remark. Back then it was the occasional out there remark and more along the lines of well, talking your ear off.

We got to the house and called for a tow truck to get her car. My father insisted she stay for dinner. It was there that I learned about her childhood had been spent going from foster home to foster home, enduring almost daily beatings, and the violent death of her mother at the age of five.

I also learned that with my father's help, she had been granted emancipated minor status. At the last foster home, Kellie had ever been in, the father had beaten her badly. She'd had to go to the hospital. My father met Kellie at the police station once she was well enough to give her statement. He'd seen the extensive bruising and stitches, made a few inquiries, and found out that social services was looking to place in her a foster in which she'd run away several times from before. He approached her with the idea to become an emancipated minor.

By the time, dinner was over, Kellie's car was finished and she left. I wouldn't see her again until next spring.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time I saw Kellie, it was because my father asked me to keep an eye on her while he was out of town on business. Apparently, some guy, Gordon as he was known at the time (I think most people refer to him as Ethan now), anyway he ran into Kellie a few times at the court house and let's just say his feelings for her were not normal. He showed signs of becoming a problem, a stalker.

In fact, the first night my father was out of town. I got a phone call from Kellie. He'd broken in to her apartment and attacked her. She'd managed to knock him out long enough to get to the neighbors and call for help.

By the time, I got to Kellie's apartment, the cops were already there and he was being handcuffed and arrested. I insisted that Kellie stay the night at my fathers, especially since her apartment would now be a crime scene for awhile. After getting my father on the phone with her, she finally agreed.

The whole time my father was out of town, I stopped by Kellie's apartment to check on her every night after she went back. I didn't have to. But it was the excuse I used. Despite the difference in ages and the fact we rarely saw each other and rarely spoke to each other when we did, I was still attracted to her.

Eventually, Gordon, Ethan. (I'll refer to him as Ethan since everyone else does.) Ethan was sentenced to serve two years in prison. Kellie also had a restraining order put in place while he was out on bail. As far as I know, she never bothered having it removed. I know she hoped that by the time she was out of prison, she'd be long gone and he'd never find her again.


	5. Chapter 5

When I came home to work at my father's practice for the summer, I finally got up the courage to ask Kellie out. Okay, it took some urging from my grandmother who had noticed that whenever Kellie was in the room, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Apparently she'd had enough of waiting for me to do something about it.

When I brought up the age difference, her response was, "A year from now it wouldn't matter. She'll be out of high school by then. As long as you don't sleep with her until then, you'll be fine. Besides, she's older than her age."

So the next time my father had Kellie over for dinner, I walked her out when she left.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kellie asked.

"I kind of wanted to know if I could take you out to dinner," I said, feeling like I was on the verge of having a panic attack.

Kellie hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Say yes, Kellie," my grandmother's voice came from somewhere nearby, "And put all of us, especially my grandson out of his misery."

"What time do you want to pick me up?" Kellie asked.

"Is 7 okay?" I asked. She nodded, got in her car, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

I had planned to take Kellie out to a fancy restaurant for dinner. However, my long absent mother had other plans.

She and my father divorced when I was only five. She was and still is basically a vain high maintenance socialite. While I am her basically ignored son until she decides to acknowledge me and uses every underhanded trick in the book to force me into attending some social engagement so she can keep up appearances.

Although now that I think about it, I haven't had to go to one of those things since before I started working for Sonny Corinthos. I guess one good thing has come out of that. But that's beside the point.

The regular driver had taken ill and a sub was filling in. I didn't think much of it at the time.

The driver pulled up to Kellie's apartment complex. She opened the door. She was dressed in a stunning black gown.

"Is this okay?" She asked, "This about the only dressy thing I own."

"It's more than okay," I said, "You look amazing."

I offered her my arm. "Shall we?" I asked. She shut her apartment door and I escorted her out of the building.

Shortly after we got in the car and drove off, I realized we weren't headed for the restaurant.

"This isn't the way to the restaurant," I said to the driver.

"Your mother said you were to come to the Shicotti's anniversary party tonight," the driver said, "That's where I'm taking you."

"What ever my mother is offering you to do this, I'll pay triple," I said.

The driver didn't answer and neither did he turn around.

"You're mother can't be that bad, can she?" Kellie asked.

"You have no idea," I said, "She only sees me at these engagements or whatever. And even then she has to resort to trickery such as this to get her hands on me. What really happened to the regular driver?"

"He's fine," the driver said, "That's all you need to know."

I pulled out my cell phone and called my father to leave a message "Go find Dan. My mother's up to her tricks again." I hung up.

"I demand that you turn this vehicle around," I said to the driver.

"Just enjoy the ride," the driver said, "We're almost there."

I opened my mouth to say something and Kellie stopped me.

"Let's go," Kellie said, "At the very you least you can make a scene and embarrass your mother in front of all those people."

"And some of those people will be very influential when it comes to practicing law," I said.

"As long you don't raise your voice and stay calm," Kellie said, "Your reputation shouldn't be damaged. Now tell me everything you can about your mother before we get there, so I can help you."


	7. Chapter 7

Soon we found ourselves mingling with everyone but my mother. In fact she was no where in sight. I'd begun hoping that just maybe she wouldn't show up. About the time Kellie and I got ready to sneak off I heard her shrill voice.

"Tyler, darling," my mother shrieked, "I'm so glad you could make it. I have someone I want you to meet. She's absolutely divine. Her father is a partner in one of the most prestigious law firms in D.C. And you two would make the most gorgeous babies."

"Mother," I grimaced, "It's would be so great not to see you."

"Melody, this is my son Tyler," my mother said, gesturing to the honey-haired debutante next to her, "Now why don't you two get to know each other better?"

"Mother," I said, pulling Kellie close to me, "I already have adate. Kellie meet my mother, Chanel."

"But you could do so much better than that urchin your father dragged out of the sewers," my mother said, "Do you really want to be a laughingstock like your father? You should hear the things people say about him. What was he thinking when he took on that as a charity case." She gave Kellie a dirty, disgusted look.

"Maybe because he actually cares about people," I said, unable to stay calm and keep my voice low, "Unlike you who only cares about shopping, gossip, and maintaining your position in society."

"Tyler that is no way to speak to me your mother," she replied, "I only want what is best for you. Besides, people will hear you."

"Excuse me, Mrs…" Kellie said, "What's your last names now? Is it Higgins or Welshly? Or something else entirely? Tyler told me about your string of ex husbands, more than Erica Kane I believe. Never mind. As I was about to say. I think Tyler can speak to you however he wants. You are the one who essentially kidnapped me and him, keeping us from our date. What would all these people think and say if they knew that the only time you see your son is at these parties where you have to lie and scheme to force him here to keep up appearances?"

"Why you little witch," my mother shrieked, "You're absolutely horrid. Tyler, I demand you and your father get rid of this thing immediately. I don't care what you have to pay this gold digger. Just get rid of her."

"I don't hate to break this to you," Kellie said, "I'm not a gold digger and I'm not that easy to get rid of."

The next thing I knew Kellie's lips were on mine. It fireworks, explosions, stars and everything else I had imagined. For a moment we both forgot where we were. Kellie back away.

"I'll meet you in the car," she said slyly and left. Everyone just watched stunned as the hurricane that was Kellie left the room.

For first time, I'd experienced not only damage her mouth could unleash with a few bullets but a glimpse of her ability to control and manipulate a situation. Of course these signs of what was to become of Kellie could only be understood once it was too late to undo the damage. I'd no idea how one dinner party could foretell the future so well.

As for my mother, she began trying to shove Mallory or whatever her name was in my face, acting as if nothing ever happened.

"Mother," I said, "Until you can apologize to Kellie for the way you treated her, we have nothing more to say to each other." I turned and left.

Kellie was waiting for me at the car, tossing the keys in her hands. The pseudo driver was passed out a few feet from the car.

"Dare I ask," I said.

"Self defense class and kickboxing," Kellie said, "I saved for weeks to afford it when I was in junior high. Do want to drive or should I?"

I took the keys from her. "I have this feeling if I let you drive, we'll get pulled over by the cops for speeding," I said. We got in the car and I drove her home.

When we arrived at the apartment complex, I walked her to her door.

"I had a great time," Kellie said, "As strange as that sounds. It was a exhilarating seeing the look on your mother's face."

"I promise you that on the next date my mother will be no where in sight," I said.

"I'll pick you up next time," Kellie said, "Then your mother can't dispose of the driver and kidnap us."

"It's a date then," I said, pulling her closer to me.

"I have to work tomorrow," Kellie said, "I should really go."

"Shh," I said, putting my finger against her lips.

Kellie looked directly into my eyes, trying to figure out my next move.

"I didn't expect a kiss on the first date," Kellie said, "At the party, I was doing it for show. I don't expect you to kiss me good night."

Kellie would have continued rambling had I not silenced her with the only weapon at my disposal.

I kissed her. And this time it didn't matter if we forgot where we were.


	8. Chapter 8

My father had invited Kellie to spend Christmas with us.

That was also the day he decided to question me about how serious our relationship was.

It started while I had wandered off to find a family album my grandma claimed she wanted to show off to family members. She sent me to find it.

When I opened the door to the library, a pair of hands pulled me in and shut the door.

The hands belonged to Kellie. Before I could speak, she put her finger over my mouth and used her other hand to point out the mistletoe above us, all the while mischief written all over her face.

"There's only one thing I want you to do," Kellie said, "And that is to follow tradition."

I happily obliged her and then some.

And then my father walked in.

"Tyler, Kellie, dinner's…" He trailed off mid sentence, slightly shocked at the heavy make out session that stopped with his entrance. I'll never forget the look on his face; there are no words for it.

Kellie made the first move, breaking the awkward silence, "I've obviously over stayed my welcome. I should go." She started to leave.

My father stopped her, "Kellie, no matter what happens between you and my son. You are always welcome in this house. Now go wash up for dinner."

Kellie left and I attempted to follow. However, my father blocked my path.

"We need to talk," He said, "about Kellie."


	9. Chapter 9

"Can't this wait?" I asked, "We don't want to keep everyone one else waiting to start dinner."

"We need to have this conversation now," my father said, "Are you serious about Kellie?"

"I think so," I said, "I won't hurt her if that's what you're worried about. I'm falling for her and it's just fantastic."

"I'm well aware, Tyler, of the strong chemistry between you and Kellie," my father said, "I know you wouldn't hurt her at least not intentionally and the same goes for her."

"We've been seeing each other for how long now," Tyler said, "And now all of the sudden you decide to grill me about my intentions towards her."

I wasn't sure if what was going on between you and Kellie was a fling or something more," my father said, "Now that I'm sure it's serious, you and I need to discuss some things."

"I figured you of all people would be thrilled," I said, "I mean she's already part of the family. I'm falling for her and I'm pretty sure she has feelings for me."

"The feelings and the chemistry won't be enough by themselves," my father said.

"So Kellie and I doomed to reenact your and mom's marriage," I interrupted.

"Let me finish," my father barked at me, "You're both so different you may not be able to make this work."

"I'm surprised you of all people would make an issue of class," I yelled.

"This has nothing to do with class," my father said, "And the fact you're completely overlooking the differences I'm hinting at makes my point for me."

"What is your point?" I asked, bitterly.

"The fact that she might hurt you," my father said, "not because she wants to but because of who she is."

"Now you're just talking crazy," I said, "She's amazing, she's easy going, fun, trustworthy, loyal…"

"And she also possesses an uncanny ability to dominate and control a situation in way that very few people can," my father interrupted, "It doesn't happen very often and I don't think she's aware of what she's capable of."

"She does not manipulate," Josh said, "That would be my mother's department."

"I heard what happened the first time you took Kellie out," my father said, "She put your mother in her place. Not that Chanel didn't deserve it. But she did it as if she were playing a game of chess or dare I say it conducting mob negotiations."

"But she wasn't making mob deals," I said, "It was innocent."

"Tyler, Kellie could sit in a room with Sonny Corinthos, the Alcazars, and a number of other dons and never bat an eye," my father said.

"You are paranoid," I said, "She's too moral to get involved in shady things."

"That is the difference between the two of you," my father said, "You see things in black, white, and rose. Kellie sees things in grey. She wouldn't hesitate to work outside the law because of her morals that you think so highly of. She's seen enough evil in the world to justify it."

"But it's over," I said, "She's not in the foster system any more. So what ever magical powers of control you seem to think Kellie has aren't going to be a problem."

"You don't know that," my father said, "She's also very young, despite her maturity, to be getting seriously involved with anyone with out figuring you who she is outside the foster system. That is what makes this untapped source of power and control she possesses unstable."

"We need to get to dinner," I said, "This conversation's over."

"It'll only take one life-altering moment for Kellie to fully embrace that ability," my father said as I headed for the door, "Just one. And you may not be able to live with what she's does."


	10. Chapter 10

Turns out, my father was right even if I didn't want to hear. It would take seven years and more heartache than I could imagine before I was forced to understand what my father told me that day.

In January, my grandmother suffered a stroke. It put her in the hospital. Just when it was looking good for her, she had another stroke that killed her. I'd gone home to see my grandmother after the first stroke. Shortly after I visited her, she had the second stroke.

After spending the next few hours helping my father make arrangements, I went to Kellie's apartment to see her.

When she opened the door to let me in, it was obvious she'd been crying.

I hugged her and assumed she was crying about my grandmother's death. It turned out that was only part of it. It wasn't until I asked about a letter lying on the table addressed to Kellie from her mother.

Kellie quickly grabbed the letter and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Talk to me Kellie," I said, "Whatever's in that letter is obviously bothering you."

"It's my inheritance from my mother," Kellie said, "A letter to be given to me when I was no longer a ward of the state. I've had ever since I got out of the foster system. I just never read it until tonight."

"What did your mother write?" I asked.

"She tried to explain the prostitution, the drugs, why we were dirt poor," Kellie said, "And named my father of all things. My mother never told him about me because her parents sent her away, disinherited, and then died in a freak accident."

"At least you understand things from your mom's perspective now," I said, trying to make Kellie feel better.

"Why didn't she try to find my father after her parents died?" Kellie asked crying, "Was whoring herself and getting high really a better way to support us? She must have been messed up when she wrote the letter. Because if she had been in her right mind and my father was the wonderful man she says he was in this letter, then she would have at least made arrangements for him to be contacted in the event of death instead of leaving me to the foster system."

"Do you want to find your father?" I asked.

"No," She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"When I was in the foster system, I used to fantasize about my dad coming to rescue me," Kellie replied, "Eventually I realized he wasn't coming for me. Ever since then he's been dead to me. It's harsh to say. But it's the truth."

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked.

Kellie nodded. I stroked her hair, wiped her tears, and pulled her close to me.

"I want you to know," I said, "That if you ever change your mind and decide you want to find your father, that's okay too."

"I don't want to find him," Kellie said, "That's a den of snakes if disturbed; I won't be able to get away from."

"So you're father's someone you already know?" I asked.

Kellie shook her head. "I know of him," she said, "What I do know tells me to leave it alone. He's involved in some shady things. Now how are you doing? I think that's more important than a dead and buried past."


	11. Chapter 11

The day of my grandmother's funeral; I don't think there's any one word that can describe it.

My mother decided that she needed to attend for the purpose of looking good to the rest of society by feigning support for her ex-husband and son in their time of grief.

Everything was fine until the reception afterwards and she realized I was still seeing Kellie.

"My son is still dating that bastard daughter of a whore," she shrieked to my father, "How could you let this continue especially since the little gold digger is still in high school. Aren't you concerned about the scandal?"

"Chanel," my father said sternly, "Both Tyler and Kellie are old enough and mature enough to date each other if they choose."

Realizing my father wouldn't support her, my mother turned her hysterics on me.

"I demand you put a stop to this little dalliance right now Tyler," my mother yelled.

"No," I said, "You don't dictate my life period."

"If you don't drop the little tramp this instant," my mother threatened, "I'll make sure every law school and law firm rejects you. Your law career will be over before it starts. Are really willing to sacrifice that for an easy lay that probably has hundreds of candidates for a father because her mother sold her body to the highest bidders?"

The next thing I heard was the sound of Kellie's hand slapping my mother's cheek.

"I know damn well who my father is," Kellie said, "And for your information my mother didn't turn tricks until after I was born. As for my father, I choose not to have him in my life. However, should you decide you want to make good on your threat to destroy Tyler's law career, I'll go to my father and believe me when I tell you that not only will he undo the damage you did, you're status in society will no longer exist."

My mother looked as if she was about to call Kellie's bluff and backed off, deciding she was serious.

"Alright everyone," my mother said nervously, "Show's over."

Everyone scattered and Kellie quietly left. I went to follow her, but my father had other plans. He dragged me off to where no one could here us.

"Remember our conversation at Christmas," my father said, "This is exactly what I was talking about."

"Kellie was upset," I said, "I'm sure it was just a reaction."

"Just a reaction," my father replied, "My god, she threatened to destroy your mother's place in society by using her father who she doesn't even know the name of."

"What if Kellie did know?" I asked.

"How would she know?" my father asked.

I shrugged unsure of whether or not I should say anymore.

My father looked at me and said, "I can't tell you not to date Kellie because that's your choice. I just hope you can live with the consequences."

He left.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This chapter is done from Tyler's father's point of view. I wanted to write show Kellie's feelings about all this, but knew that these were things Kellie wouldn't say to Tyler. I could see her having this conversation with Charles. Yes, this does seem kind of random and not in keeping with the premise of the story, but I couldn't resist.

**Charles P.O.V.**

I left my bullheaded son to attend to the guests while I searched for Kellie who had disappeared in all the confusion following the scene between her and my ex-wife.

I found her curled up in the office crying. When she realized I was there, she tried to straighten up and hide her tears, unsuccessfully, I might add.

"I shouldn't have threatened your ex-wife like that," Kellie said, "I'm sorry."

"Well, I can't say Chanel didn't deserve it," I said, "I'm more concerned about you."

"About my well-being or what my presence will do to others well-being?" Kellie asked.

"Both," I said. The girl was more aware of what was going on than I thought.

"I'm so confused," Kellie said, "I don't want to be that person that makes threats like I did to your ex-wife, but I don't know what happens. It's like someone flips a switch and I can't stop it."

"It's your defense mechanism, Kellie," I said, "Someone threatens you or someone close to you and it kicks in. It's that simple."

"That's not exactly a normal defense mechanism," Kellie said, "Most defense mechanisms are supposed to make you feel safe, not make you feel like you got closer to the edge."

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to Kellie's previous comment.

"Do you know who your father is?" I asked.

Kellie shook her head. "No," she said, "I said that just to get her to back off."

"You're lying," I said, "You did say that just to get Chanel to pipe down, but you do know who your father is. Did he approach you?"

"He doesn't know I exist," Kellie said, "And I want it to stay that way. If I were to cross that bridge, it'd burn before I finished crossing it. There's a cost involved I don't think I'm willing to pay."

"What kind of cost?" I asked.

"His lifestyle would nurture that defense mechanism that I'm so scared of," Kellie said, "That's exactly what I don't want to happen. Besides, I'd never have any chance at a so called normal life either."

"What about Tyler?" I asked, inquiring for the first her intentions towards my son.

Kellie smiled, "He makes me believe that there's good in the world and that maybe just maybe someday I'll have that so called normal life."

"And what may I ask, Miss Kellie, does that so called normal life consist of?" I asked.

"A dog, a white picket fence," Kellie blushed, "and maybe a husband and some kids."

She was in love with my son even if she couldn't admit it yet. That much I could tell.

"You don't want me with Tyler do you?" Kellie asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'll be honest, Kellie," I said, "I have my concerns. But if you make each other happy then who I am to interfere."

For the first time, I thought maybe just maybe Tyler and Kellie might make it.


	13. Chapter 13

Kellie's birthday was coming up in February. I made plans to come home for the weekend. I wanted to make her 18th birthday special for her.

I was able to convince her landlord to let me into her apartment so I could cook a special dinner for her with candlelight and the works.

I have to admit my skills weren't the greatest in the kitchen. I had our cook make up a batch of spaghetti sauce for me to heat up at the apartment.

The look on Kellie's face when she walked in and saw dinner all laid out waiting for her was priceless. It made me more sure that we could make it.

After dessert, Kellie got up to clear some of the dishes. I grabbed the dishes from her and set them back on the table.

"You don't have to do that," I said, "It's your birthday."

"You've already done a lot," Kellie said.

"I wanted to make tonight special for you," I said, "Because you deserve to have something done for you."

"But," Kellie started to say and I put my fingers to her lips.

"I'm not done," I said, "There's more."

I got down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of my pocket.

Kellie was speechless and stunned.

"I, Tyler Scott, am completely head over heels in love with you, Kellie Riley," I said, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kellie didn't answer right away.

"I know it won't be easy," I said, "I know we're young and people will say we're crazy. But I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make you happy. When I'm out of law school, we can work on the house, dog, and kids. We don't have to set a date right away either. If you want to wait that's fine, too."

"Yes, I'll marry you," Kellie said, smiling, "Now when do you want to get married?"

I kissed her and then put the ring on her finger. "How about shortly before law school starts?" I said, "Then you could come with me. We'll plan it so we have enough time to go on our honeymoon afterwards."

"I like the sound of that," Kellie said.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, Kellie," I said.

"Really?" Kellie said, "Well then you can do the dishes and I'll pick out a movie for us to watch.


	14. Chapter 14

Kellie's birthday was the first time we spent time alone at her apartment together. At my father's, the staff was always around. Otherwise, we went out in public.

The issue of how far we should go never came up as a result; it never came up until we were watching the movie.

It started out innocent, the two of us cuddling on the couch. It soon progressed to something more serious.

We were just making out when things started to get hot and heavy.

Around the time, I went to take off her bra, I realized what we were doing.

"Kellie, we need to stop," I said, "We need to talk about this."

"But I thought," Kellie started to say.

"Yes, I want to make love to you," I said, "But I don't want to rush into it. There are things we need to discuss before we do and I think we should wait until we get married."

"What about something short of actually?" Kellie asked.

I shook my head, "I don't want to put us in a position where we might not be able to stop. I know that you were in the foster system and in some homes it's possible you were abused. If you were…"

"I wasn't abused, sexually anyway," Kellie said, interrupting me, "By some miracle that never happened."

"What about other boyfriends?" I asked.

"I had a few dates here and there," Kellie said, "But it never went anywhere."

Kellie paused, slightly hesitant to say what she had to say next, "I'm a virgin."

"Good," I said, "I don't like the idea of you being with another man that way."

"What about you?" Kellie asked, "If we're going to talk about my lack of sexual history, I should be able to grill you on your knowledge in that area."

"That's why I want to wait until we get married," I said, "Because I have been with other women and I want to show you that you're special. The only way I know to do that is to wait."


	15. Chapter 15

Asking Kellie to marry me was the easy part. Planning the wedding turned out to be more difficult than either of us anticipated.

We had one major obstacle in our quest for a traditional wedding; my mother.

We knew she was opposed to my relationship with Kellie. We just didn't expect her to be so active in trying to prevent us from getting married.

Kellie called me a week later, "We can't get a marriage license," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure," Kellie said, "I've been every place in the county and they tell me I can't get a marriage license without ever giving a real reason."

"I'll come home this weekend and we'll figure it out," I said.

When I came home, my mother was waiting for me. She had a nice line up of dates set up for me in hopes I'd reconsider marrying Kellie.

Then the light bulb went off.

"You're the reason Kellie and I can't get a marriage license," I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," my mother said in an attempt to cover, but her conviction faltered, exposing her guilt.

"I cannot believe you did this," I said, "I know you don't want me with Kellie, but you could at least have the decency to respect my ability to make my own choices."

"But she's not right for you," my mother said, "Your relationship with her doesn't do anything to further your career or status in society. I will not stand by and let you throw your life in the trash because of this ill-advised fling you have with the girl. Just so you know, no county in this state will grant you a marriage license."

I was too disgusted for words and walked off to find Kellie, ignoring my mother's desperate attempts to convince me to play the field.

Kellie had an idea to get around my mother's meddling; continue to plan a traditional wedding until her graduation. On graduation night, we'd hop on a plane to Vegas and get married there. In other words, we'd elope.

I asked her why bother to continue making it look like we're planning a wedding.

"Because if everyone thinks we're still going for a traditional wedding," Kellie said, "Your mother won't have a clue we're eloping and find a way to stop us."


	16. Chapter 16

Despite our intentions of waiting until we got married to make love, it didn't happen.

I came home almost every weekend to help 'plan the wedding.' Our wedding planning sessions were always done at Kellie's apartment because we weren't really planning a traditional wedding; we were just giving the illusion of planning one.

Every time, we were alone we could always justify taking things one step farther than we did the last time.

At the beginning of my spring break in March, I realized that Kellie and I would have to do something different or I'd take her virginity by the end of the week.

We agreed that we wouldn't go to Kellie's apartment or any other place where it would be just the two of us.

Of course, life had other ideas.

A storm blew into town later in the week and brought torrential downpours with it. With all the rain, flooding was bound to happen.

I was taking Kellie back to her apartment when my car got caught in several feet of standing water. There wasn't anything we could do to get the car unstuck.

So we ran in the pouring rain the rest of the way to Kellie's apartment a few blocks away. The rain just got worse and come to find out the power was out as well as her phones. We weren't going anywhere for awhile.

We were soaked to the bone by the time we got to the apartment. Once inside, Kellie immediately took her water logged shirt off.

She never looked more beautiful than when she was standing there like a drowned rat in jeans and a bra.

"Go shower and change before you catch cold," I said, trying not to stare at her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll shower after you," Tyler said.

"But you need to get out of those clothes," Kellie said.

"Just get me a bathrobe," I said, "Since I don't have any clothes here."

Kellie went to her room and came back with a bathrobe. By that time, I was down to my boxers. She handed me the bathrobe. I grabbed it from her and didn't do anything else with it.

That's when I knew I was in trouble; that it wouldn't take much for both of us to lose control.

"You shower first," Kellie said, dragging me back to the bathroom. The water was already steaming.

She turned to leave and I stopped her.

"We could both shower at the same time," I said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kellie asked.

"We won't do anything besides shower," I said, honestly believing I had that much self control.

By the end of the shower, we were making out, big time.

After the shower, I don't know why we bothered wrapping towels around ourselves because they were gone before we ever left the bathroom.

And by the time, I laid Kellie on her bed; any thought of waiting was long since forgotten.


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up the next morning, Kellie was still asleep.

Looking at her, as much as I'd wanted to wait to make love to her, I had no regrets about the night before.

I could have stared at her forever, however my cell phone went off.

It was my father.

"Hello," I answered.

"Where have you been?" my father asked, "The cops found your car half submerged."

"I'm at Kellie's apartment," I said, "I couldn't get a signal on the cell phone and Kellie's phone wasn't working. Otherwise, I would have called."

"I'm just glad to know you're both safe," my father said, "I'll talk to you later."

I hung up the phone as Kellie started to sir, waking up.

"Was that your father?" Kellie mumbled.

"Yeah," I answered, "I hope I didn't wake you up."

Kellie sat up, making sure the sheet covered her as she did.

"No, you didn't," She said.

"You don't regret last night, do you?" I asked, nervously.

"No," Kellie said, smiling and blushing a little bit, "Why would I? I spent last night with the man I love. Do you regret it? I know you really wanted to wait."

"No," I said, "Because last night was the most amazing experience I have had."

Kellie got this mischievous look on her face.

"Well, in that case," she said, coming closer to me and running her fingers down my chest, "I think we should do some more of what you find so amazing with me."

She kissed behind my ear and started to work her way down.

"As much as I enjoyed last…night," I stammered, trying to maintain control, "I still think..we..should…"

I was interrupted by her mouth on mine. By this time she was straddling me.

"Here's the deal," she whispered in my ear, "Once you leave my apartment, we can wait all you want. But until then, I get to have my way with you."

Before I could answer, she kissed me and her hands were in places I can't mention here.

Any resistance I had was gone, making it impossible for me to do anything but give in to Kellie's wishes.

The night and morning I spent with Kellie were heaven. What followed next would be hell.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the course of the next six weeks, I wouldn't see Kellie as much. With the end of the school year approaching, finals to study for, and papers to write, I couldn't come home every weekend. Five weeks after we made love, I finally made it home for a weekend.

I went to pick Kellie up for our date. She answered the door, sickly and pale. I was pretty sure she'd been throwing up.

"I was going to call you and cancel," Kellie said, "But I couldn't get away from the toilet long enough."

"Instead of a nice fancy meal," I said, "It'll be chicken noodle soup." So I spent the weekend playing nurse while she had the flu.

Kellie still wasn't feeling up to par when I went back to college, but I made her promise me she'd see a doctor at the end of the week if she still wasn't feeling better.

When Friday rolled around, I got a phone call from my father; Kellie was missing and Ethan had gotten early parole just days before.


	19. Chapter 19

I try not to remember a whole lot of what happened after Kellie went missing. Mostly because the waiting was horrible. I didn't have a lot of patience and my temper got the better of me when dealing with the cops and any one involved in getting Ethan released.

I've done quite well forgetting the days from the time she went missing up until the time we found her.

It's what happened after Kellie was found that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget.

I was waiting for her to be brought in to the hospital after I got the phone call they'd found her.

One of the detectives working the case finally approached me.

"Mr. Scott," he said, "Would you follow me?"

I followed him to an office.

"What is it?" I asked, "Where's Kellie?"

"She's in the psychiatric ward," the detective answered, "She's having some kind of mental episode, most likely from the sedatives and drugs Ethan gave her. We can't be sure until we run blood tests. But until the stuff runs its course, she won't let any one near her."

"That's all," I asked, "He just kept her drugged."

"Sir, there's no easy way to tell you this," the detective said, "Your fiancée was raped multiple times. We found her handcuffed to a bed."

"She's going to be ok, right?" I asked, trying to wrap my mind around what he'd told me, "Can I see her?"

"She can't have visitors right now," the detective said, "Just stay here. One of the doctors will come get you when you can see her."

And that was day that everything Kellie and I had built went up in flames. I just didn't know it yet.


	20. Chapter 20

I didn't see Kellie until after she got out of the hospital. I found out later that was her doing. She didn't want to see anyone really or maybe it was just me.

I didn't know she'd been released until I showed up at her apartment to check her mail and stuff.

I let myself in and was surprised to see Kellie on the couch watching a movie.

She was extremely startled by my presence and she pulled the blanket on the couch over her body.

"Kellie," I said, "I didn't know you'd been released. I was house sitting while."

"I just wanted some privacy," Kellie interrupted.

I walked over and sat on the couch next to her. She shied away from me, moving to the far side of the couch from me.

"They wouldn't let me see you in the hospital," I said.

"I know," Kellie said, "I didn't want to see anyone."

"Why?" I asked, "I would have been there for you."

I reached out to stroke Kellie's face. She immediately moved out of my reach.

"Don't," Kellie said, "Don't touch me."

My fiancée couldn't even stand me touching her. I didn't understand; I didn't want to.

For the first time, since I'd arrived I could see something was now broken in Kellie.

"Please leave," Kellie said, "I can't…just go..I need some time to myself."

"I'll stop by to check on you later," I said, turning to leave.

"You don't need to do that," Kellie said as I walked out the door.

At the time, I still thought I could fix whatever was broken.


	21. Chapter 21

It turns out just loving Kellie wasn't enough to fix her. And the rape was the one life-altering moment that made Kellie come into her own, embracing that dark mysterious quality she'd been fighting so hard to bury.

Thinking about it now, if it hadn't have been the rape, it would have been something else. I just didn't want to accept that she wasn't the same person she'd been before.

A month passed and Kellie graduated. We didn't elope like we planned.

In fact, we couldn't even be the same room together with Kellie pushing me away. It was always a similar scenario to the one when Kellie first got out of the hospital. Although sometimes, we'd up having a shouting match and before I knew it Kellie had shoved me out the door.

I had hoped that Ethan going to prison would help ease the tension between us. The case should have been open and shut. Then we found out Ethan was the illegitimate son of a crime lord Brandon Esoterra. That was how Ethan got early parole.

And to this day, although it hasn't been proven, it's assumed that Ethan's father had something to do with the loophole that set Kellie's rapist free.


	22. Chapter 22

I should have seen it coming. Between Ethan stalking her again and the walls she put between us, it was evitable.

"We can't be together anymore," she said when I stopped by one day.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need time and space," Kellie said.

"I'll help you through this," I said, "Don't push me away Kellie."

"I can't be with you," Kellie said, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to be with you."

"I'll wait until you're ready," I said, "I'd never push you."

"There's things you don't know," Kellie said, "Things I can't talk about."

"You can tell me anything," I said, "Now what's really going on here?"

"I don't love you anymore," Kellie yelled, "Now please just go before I hurt you any more than I already have."

"You don't mean that," I said.

"I do," Kellie said, coldly, "Now please be gone when I leave." She ran out of the apartment.

I had no idea what happened except that my heart was broken. I'd said all the right things and yet she was gone. I didn't understand how she could be so cold and act like what we had shared didn't matter anymore. But then again, it was no different than when she'd threatened my mother at the funeral; as my father would say, she was protecting herself the only way she knew how, pure instinct.


	23. Chapter 23

The next few weeks, we were hit with gales and rainstorms where sheets of water poured from the sky.

Since the break up, I'd tried to call Kellie, but she wouldn't answer. I stopped by her apartment but she was never home.

I wanted to make things right with her and at the same time, I didn't want to.

I wanted to believe she still loved me, but the iciness in her voice when she said she didn't love me anymore said other wise.

Of course now, I don't know what to think anymore. I know now all too well how she can mask her emotions from you and you'd never know it, unless you knew how to read her.

One night, I walked into my father's house to find the cops in the entry way, talking with my father.

"Thank you, gentleman," my father said, "Please, keep me informed should anything change."

The cops left and my father motioned for me to follow him.

When we reached his study, he said, "You need to sit down for this, Tyler."

I sat down, wondering what had my father so visibly shaken.

"It's about Kellie," my father said.

"Not Ethan again," I said.

My father shook his head.

"Her car slipped off the roadway into the river," he said, "They found her car."

"Kellie's alright isn't she?" I asked, angry at myself for even caring.

"No," my father said, "They can't find her body. There's no way she could have survived in the river, not in this weather."

Kellie was dead. Or so we thought.

Now I sit here, in what seems like a life time later, my world shattered. I don't even know where to begin. I'd thought nothing could hurt as bad as Kellie breaking up with me or thinking she was dead; I was wrong.

I am jolted from my thoughts, the memories, by the sound of the door to Kellie's penthouse opening, Lorenzo Alcazar walking in, and the realization that Kellie really is back from the dead.

**The End**

**A/N: **FYI, this entire story, series of flashbacks, reflections, takes place from the time Kellie leaves the penthouse after telling Tyler the truth until Lorenzo shows up in _"Nothing's What It Seems."_ If you want to read more on what comes next for Kellie and Tyler, check out _"Chaos Gets You Everywhere"_ or if you want something different, check out, _"Kiss Me Like You Mean It"_ which is a Lainey/Coleman pairing.


End file.
